Mighty Morphin Cyber Rangers
by BatmanBeyond316
Summary: A very stupid knock off of "Power Rangers". I wrote this back in 6th grade, and never used spell check. SO NO FLAMING. (Scott: this means you...>=( )


Long ago in a far away land once ruled by the forces of good there were six young heros  
who were given the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. When something  
terrible happened They could call on cossal weapons known as ZORDS . When all the know evil  
had been lured in to a hiperlock chamber and burred deep under ground. The young heros soon  
became very ill and died.  
  
Centuries later there enemies would be accidilently uncovered and released into our  
present time. Several conscurtion workers were digging up a hole for the new town hall they  
came upon an old mettle lid. They called in for a crane to help them lift it up.  
As it rose the workers backed away slowly .The chamber rose from the ground. Meanwhile  
in downtown Swansea six young teenagers were hanging out at the local park. They were  
playing  
a game of foot ball. "Yo Donn throw it over here"yelled one of the teenagers.""Go long go long"  
replied another teananger. All of a sudden the six were magicly transported to the place were  
they soon turn to when they were in danger. When they arrived they were greeted by a talking  
computer. " How did we get here" said one of the teenagers. "You shall know soon enough"  
replied the computer." "Step into the light". The teenagers did as they were told. The computer  
spoke. "You have been sent here because the world needs you". "what you are about to see will  
amaze you, look in to the globe behind you" said the computer. "The world as you know it will  
soon change, Long ago there was a kingdom ruled by the forces of good ." "When the evil forces  
of The Water-Master tried to take over the kingdom , Six young heros like your selves lured him  
into  
a hiperlock chamber and burred him deep under ground. Now the chamber has been accidentally  
uncorved". Said the computer. "But what does that have to do with us". Said one of the teangers.  
"JB strong, tough, caring you shall lead you friends into battle with the power of the Ultra-  
leader, Mikey full of life you shall be the Black Ranger along with Long ago in a far away land once ruled by the forces of good there were six young heros  
who were given the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. When something  
terrible happened They could call on cossal weapons known as ZORDS . When all the know evil  
had been lured in to a hiperlock chamber and burred deep under ground. The young heros soon  
became very ill and died.  
  
Centuries later there enemies would be accidilently uncovered and released into our  
present time. Several conscurtion workers were digging up a hole for the new town hall they  
came upon an old mettle lid. They called in for a crane to help them lift it up.  
As it rose the workers backed away slowly .The chamber rose from the ground. Meanwhile  
in downtown Swansea six young teenagers were hanging out at the local park. They were  
playing  
a game of foot ball. "Yo Donn throw it over here"yelled one of the teenagers.""Go long go long"  
replied another teananger. All of a sudden the six were magicly transported to the place were  
they soon turn to when they were in danger. When they arrived they were greeted by a talking  
computer. " How did we get here" said one of the teenagers. "You shall know soon enough"  
replied the computer." "Step into the light". The teenagers did as they were told. The computer  
spoke. "You have been sent here because the world needs you". "what you are about to see will  
amaze you, look in to the globe behind you" said the computer. "The world as you know it will  
soon change, Long ago there was a kingdom ruled by the forces of good ." "When the evil forces  
of The Water-Master tried to take over the kingdom , Six young heros like your selves lured him  
into  
a hiperlock chamber and burred him deep under ground. Now the chamber has been accidentally  
uncorved". Said the computer. "But what does that have to do with us". Said one of the teangers.  
"JB strong, tough, caring you shall lead you friends into battle with the power of the Ultra-  
leader, Mikey full of life you shall be the Black Ranger along with the power of the Mastodon",   
Donn agile, light as a feather you shall be the Pink Ranger along with the power of the   
Pterodactyl, Leo smart, strong you'll be the Blue Ranger holding the power of the mighty  
Triceratops, Matt brave, cool and calm at all times you'll be the Yellow   
Ranger with the might and speed of the Saber-tooth tiger, and Raphael quick thinking ,fast and  
mighty you'll be the Red Ranger  
with the power of the Tyrannosaurus-rex." and now I must leave you " said the computer. "But  
what do we call are selves asked Leo"? "How about the Mighty Morphin Cyber Rangers"  
awsered  
JB. "To call upon your powers you will need these" said the computer . All of sudden a belt  
buckle with a coin in the middle of them. "What are these"? Asked Donn with a confused look  
on his face. "These are your power morphers". Awased the computer . "Cool now what"?said  
JB . "I must leave now for my time here is up Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you".  
Then with out warring the computer disappeared with out a trace. "Gee I wonder what's next"  
said  
Raphael. "Me to" replied Leo  
  
Meanwhile up in his lunar place on the moon. Lord Vane was watching . He turned around and  
spoke to his survents. "So the that meddlesome peace of scrap meatal and wire thinks that those  
little children can defeat me well I'll show them". Yelled Lord Vane to his survents. "Way don't  
you send down your putties". Said one of his survents. "Good idea no wonder why I'm such an  
evil genius" Said Vane. "Send In the putties".  
  
The Rangers were heading back home . All of a sudden they heard a strange noise. The putties  
sprang out of noware. "What the heck are these"? Asked Mickey. One of the putties kicked him  
right in the mush. " Spied out" cried JB . A battle began. " What are these guys made of?"Asked  
Raphael as gave a puttie a roundhouse kick to the head. "I don't know". Replied Leo .  
"All I know is that there tough to take out." The Rangers fought hard but the putties were  
winning . JB looked down at his morpher. "Hey guys". Cried JB. "Rembered what the computer  
told us." "Yeah so". Replied Mikey "Now I get it" A kick sent Mikey flying. "It's Morphin time"  
cried JB . The Rangers pulled out there morphers and pointed them in front of them.  
"Ultra-leader"cried JB, "Mastodon" said Mikey "Pterodactyl" yelled Donn, "Tricatops" cried  
Leo,  
"Saber-tooth tiger" yelled Matt, " Tyrannosaurus" yelled Raphael. JB morphied into the  
Ultra-leader wearing silver with white and gold trim, and a four way sharp around his chest and  
a little  
diamond in the middle . Mikey  
morphed into the Black Ranger. Donn morphied into the Pink Ranger. Leo morphed into the  
Blue   
Ranger. Matt morphied in to the Yellow Ranger. Raphael morphied into the Red Ranger. The  
putties attacked but the Rangers were stronger when they were morphied . "Want'a play kick  
the can?" Said Matt as he kicked a bucked at a puttie sending him flying. JB was busy with a trio  
of putties. "Welcome to my nightmare." Cried JB as he pulled out his Cyber sword. As the  
putties acttcked him they went falling to the ground like a ton of bricks. "It's gonna be one  
messy night"  
He said after the putties ran. Raphael was busy battling a puttie . The puttie threw him off the  
top of a rock. "Aiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee all righty then". Yelled Raphael as he spin-kicked the puttie  
sending flying in to a wall. "Have a nice flight" Called Donn as he dropkicked a row of putties .   
"Wish bone crunch on two hut-hut wow" Yelled Leo to his friends. they leaped on to a platform.  
"Hey putties." Cried JB as he landed on the ground. "BLADE BLASTERS UP, FIRE"  
Commanded JB. The Rangers pointed there blade blasters at the putties and fired. They blasted  
the putties to bits."Yeah"! Cried the Rangers.  
  
Back on his palace Lord Vane was mad . "Curses". Yelled Lord Vane . "Way don't you go down  
to earth and open the chamber canting the Water- master."Said one of his survents. "Then have  
him steal the Ultra-leader's powers." Said another survents. "I've got a better idea" said Lord  
Vane. "I'll go down to earth and open the chamber canting the Water- Master and have him steal  
the ultra-leader's powers and destroy him." Yelled Lord Vane. "Soon those patethic Cyber punks  
will be no more". Said Lord Vane. He prepared for days for his journey to earth. A few days later  
The Cyber Rangers bored a plane headed for Florida. When they were on board JB started to  
wander what would happen if Lord Vane attacked while they were away. "Hey Donn" JB said  
once they were seated. " I wonder what would happen if Lord Vane tried to take over the world  
while  
we were away." He said. "Look I've set our alarm to let us know if Lord vane tries any thing  
funny." Replied Donn. There was about two hours and twenty minutes. They landed at Orlando  
international airport. They retrieved there bags and called a cab. "Can you take us to the sea  
watch towers hotel in Melbourne". "That'll be fifteen dollars." Said the cabby. Mikey paid him  
the money and told him to get a move on.   
Meanwhile back in Swansea Lord Vane had found the chamber. "And now let's crack this egg."  
Said Lord Vane as he rased his staff to the chamber. With a loud ZAP the chamber opened.  
At first it looked like a tub full of water. But then all of a sudden the water started to rise and it  
also started to take shape. After a few seconds it took the shape a watery type being  
"Ladies and Gentleman the water is back." Cried the Water-Master. He was mean looking and  
was he was very evil. "I am Lord Vane sworn emeny of all that is good it's a real honor  
to finely meet you." Said Lord Vane . " How can I ever repay you." Replied the water master.  
"Do you recall a group of youngsters called the Mighty Morphin Cyber Rangers." Said Lord  
Vane.  
The Water- Master let a loud cry . "I want you to find there Ultra-leader steal his powers and  
destroy him so I can take over the world ." Said Lord Vane. "I'll not only steal his powers  
and destroy him I'll destroy all the Cyber Rangers as if they never lived" Replied the  
Water-Master. "You shall find them in Melbourne Florida." Said Lord Vane. "Now I shall leave  
you to  
weave your evil ways". Lord Vane disappeared.  
  
Back at the hotel. The Rangers were just getting settled. "Nice room I wonder if we can order  
room service." Said Donn. Hey guys I'm going down to the spa" Called JB. "Ok" said Leo.  
"I'll be back in a hour." Said JB as he grabbed his bathing -suite and a towel and went out the  
door.  
When he got there he was in for a big surprise. The Water-Master had fowled him there. JB got  
changed in the locker room where he also showered before he went swimming. When he got in  
the pool The Water-Master appeared. "Hello Ultra-leader prepare to meet your doom." Cried the  
Water-Master. "All yeah you and who's army." Replied JB. "Meet my kids." Yelled the Water  
Master. He zapped the water surding them causing these water like beninges to rise out of it.  
"Look like I'm going to need some back-up." Said JB. "It's Morphin time."Yelled JB as he  
pointed his morpher out in front of him and cried "Ultra-leader." JB morphied into the  
Ultra-leader wearing silver with gold and white trim with a four way strap around his chest with  
a  
diamond in the middle. "Come let's see what you guys do."JB Said to him-self as the water- kids  
attacked him. With four kicks going north and south he sent two water-kids falling backwards.  
As they fought two water-kids grabbed him from behind. "Let got of me you garlic sucking  
dingle brains." Yelled JB as he struggled to get free. "Welcome to my nightmare."Said the  
Water-Master as pointed his staff right at the Ultra-leaders diamond and abzored his powers.  
"Oh man I'd better get out of here" cried JB as he broke free. But it was to late. The  
Water-Master had escaped and stolen his powers. "I'd better tell the guy's"said JB rather sadly.   
He  
changed in the locker room and went back to there hotel room where he told them what  
happened. "Oh my god"  
cried Mikey, "How could this be" said Leo, "It must Vane's handedy work" Said Raphael  
who was rater disguised. "I guess this is the end of the Utrla-leader." Said JB.  
Meanwhile the interdimtel being known as Zorron Received word of what happened.  
"I guess I must give him the power of the Green Ranger along with the Dragon Zord... and his  
friends  
the power of the thunder Zords."Said Zorron. "But what if the power of the Green Ranger and  
the White Ranger were combined maybe then could they once again call upon the Ultra-leader  
powers, but how do I know that he's worthy of being the White Ranger." Said Zorron "I guess  
I'll just have to earth and give him the Green Ranger powers first."   
Mean while at Lord Vane's lunar place. The Water-Master had just returned. "So did you  
destroy him." Yelled Lord Vane. "I was able to steal his powers so how's that ." The  
Water-Master yelled back. They both stared at each other. "So here's his power coin." The  
Water-Master handed Lord Vane the coin. "Exclent, now with the power of the Ultra-leader I  
can  
destroy the Cyber Rangers once and for all."  
Back on earth JB was outside there hotel."What's the matter." Said Matt as he came out  
on to the balcony. "I just can't believe that The Water-Master stole my powers." "Hey well find  
a way to get them back" 'Let's just hope we can". All of a sudden there was thunder in the  
distance. The Rangers herd it and went running the thunder stopped. the Rangers went outside  
to see the damage. They saw a huge hole in the sand. "How did this happen." Said boulth Matt  
and Donn at the same time. "If you wanted to know you could've asked me." Said Zorron.  
"Who are you"? Asked Raphael. "I am Zorron keeper of the powers that protect the earth.I heard  
about what happened with the Ultra-leader power." Said Zorron. "Yeah so what does that got to  
do with us."Replied Mikey in a stern voice. "I've come to give you new power and  
ZORDS."said Zorron. "JB since you powers were stolen I now give the power of the Green  
Ranger, raise  
your hand to receive your powers and you weapon."He commanded. JB did as he was told. With  
in the blink of an eye he had become the Green Ranger wearing green with a Gold shield . Then  
a  
half flute half Dagger appeared in his hand. "Use this Dragon Dagger to call upon your Dragon  
Zord." Zorron told him. "The rest of you I give to the power of the Thunder Zords, Mikey you'll  
control the Lion thunder Zord, Donn you shall polit the Firebird Thunder Zord, Leo you'll shall  
have the Unicorn thunder Zord, Matt you shall control the griffin thunder Zord and Raphael  
you'll polit the red-dragon thunder Zord."The Rangers looked up into the sky. The thunder Zords  
zoomed acrossed the sky like thunder. JB removed his helemit to get a better look. "Wow those  
new Zords are awesome."He Said. "There is still much work to be done, look into the water."  
Replied Zorron. The Rangers peered down into the lake. They saw that Lord Vane had unleshed  
the Water-Master upon the people of Orlando. "Oh man that dude needs a face lift very badly."  
Cried Matt "Not only that Lord Vane Has made him grow to full size." Replied Zorron " You  
must defeat him before he causes to much damage, JB rember use your Dragon Dagger to call  
upon your Dragon Zord go and let the power protect you".He said . "All right it's Morphin  
time." Cried JB  
as they pulled their morphers out in front of them. "Dragon Zord" Yelled JB, "Mastodon" Cried  
Mikey, "Pterodactyl"Said Donn, "Triceratops" Yelled Leo, "Saber-tooth tiger" Cried Matt,  
"Tyrannosaurus" Yelled Raphael. JB Morphed into the Green Ranger wearing green with a gold  
shield, Mikey morphed into the Black Ranger, Donn morphied into the Pink Ranger, Leo  
morphed into the Blue Ranger, Matt morphied into the Yellow Ranger, Raphael morphed into  
the Red Ranger and like a rambow of power the Rangers telaported to the battle site. When they  
got there it didn't take them long to find the Water-Master distorting every thing in sight. "WE  
NEED THUNDER ZORD POWER NOW." They cried as they thrusted their hands into the air  
above their heads, "MASTODN-LION THUNDER ZORD POWER"Cried Mikey,  
"PTERODDACTYL-FIREBIRD THUNDER ZORD POWER" Yelled Donn,  
"TRICERATOPS-UNIORN THUNDER ZORD POWER" Said Leo, "SABER-TOOTH  
TIGER-GRIFFN  
THUNDER ZORD POWER"Yelled Matt, "TYRANNSAURUS RED-DRAGON THUNDER  
ZORD POWER"  
Yelled Raphael. The Zords appeared all most immeaditly after Rangers called them. They  
leaped aboard their Zords as they banged, clashed and combined to form the Thunder MegaZord.  
JB Reached into his pocket and pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played a few notes. the  
Dragon Zord appeared right behind the Water-Master. "THUNDER MEGAZORD BATTLE  
READY."Cried The Rangers from the Control room behind the Thunder Mega Zord's eyes.  
JB Played a few notes on his Dragon Dagger Commanding the Dragon Zord's hands to point  
right at the Water-Master. Missiles came out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips. JB played a few  
more notes. The Misslses fired at the Water-Master causing him to fall back words, But he  
quickly sprang back to his and used his staff and fired a ray at the Zords casing them to fall to  
the ground.  
The Thunder MegaZord got back to it's feet before the Dragon Zord . "THUNDER SABER  
BATTLE ACTION." Cried the Rangers. The Thunder MegaZord Lashedout it's thunder saber  
moving it slowly towards it's right arm then it spring out sciling right trough the Water-Master  
causing him to fall to the ground with a fiery explosion. The Rangers leaped to the ground and  
telaported back to the beach where Zorron was waiting for them.  
Mean while back on the moon. Lord Vane was mad. "I can't believe it those acusred  
teenagers defeated the Water-Master." Yelled Lord Vane in anger. "mabey next time you'll  
beat them oh my nasty lord" squealed one of his survents who was terrified. "Cyber Rangers  
play time is over I'll be back and stronger then before."  
Back on earth the Rangers Had Just returned from a job well done. "I'm glad to see that  
your all safe." Said Zorron in a kindly tone of voice. "JB please step forward if you pelese." JB  
did just that. Zorron took his staff and said "From the light of goodness I give you the power of  
the White Ranger along with the White Tiger Thunder Zord And your new Weapon. Saba the  
enchanted sword will not only serve you well but it also controls the Tiger Zord a Zord of power  
and swiftness. And also the power of the Green Ranger and The White Ranger combined  
shall return your Ultra-Leader powers to you."Said Zorron. Then he raised his staff in to the air  
and then pointed it at JB. With a loud ZAP the power of the Ultra-leader was returned to the   
forces of good. The Rangers all gathered around him. "Man you are one heck of a guy"Said Matt   
"Well I'm not one to brag." Replied JB. " But let's just finish our vacation ok."  
  
  
  
  
The end..... for now!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
